


Jared's Late Arrival

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's baby is a little overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Late Arrival

Jared is miserable.

No, wait, miserable would be an improvement over what he’s feeling right now, what he’s been feeling for the last three weeks.

It was all supposed to be over by now, he was supposed to be done with this uncomfortable period of his life, but his baby has decided he just doesn’t want to come out.

Oh, they don’t know the sex of the baby – wanted to be surprised on the big day – but Jared has no doubts that the baby inside him is a boy and giving his father a run for his money on the ‘waiting until the last possible moment’ race.

Speaking of the lazy bastard, Jared looks up as the door to the spare room opens and Jensen gives him a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says and Jared just shrugs. Jensen probably doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for this time. He’s just gotten so used to it over the past nine months Jared expects it just reflex now.

Jared’s anger disappears as quickly as it arrived.

Jared might like to blame Jensen for the situation he’s in, but the truth of the matter is that Jared knows that it’s not his husband’s fault, no more than it is Jared’s.

They made this decision together, to have a child and they can’t really blame anyone for the fact that Jared’s unborn baby is a week overdue.

Jensen sighs softly and crosses the room, climbing into the bed on the other side of Jared.

“Still can’t sleep?” he asks, even though it’s fairly obvious that Jared can’t.

“Too hot, can’t get comfortable and you were snoring so loudly I think you were trying to break the sound barrier.”

Jensen chuckles and lies down behind Jared, his hand coming up to caress Jared’s swollen belly.

“Hey, kiddo,” he whispers quietly, “you gotta hurry up and get out here and let me take care of you a little bit and give your poor daddy here a rest.”

The baby kicks gently, too gently, probably, for Jensen to feel it, but Jared reaches down to rest his hand over Jensen’s anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says again and Jared shakes his head.

“Not really your fault.”

Jensen sits up. “I just wish I could do something for you. I feel so helpless here, Jared.”

Jared takes Jensen’s hand and moves it back to his belly, smiling a little when Jensen rubs the bump in soothing motions.

“Just be here,” Jared tells him. “It’s all you can do and all I really need right now.”

“I just don’t like seeing you like this.”

“What? Getting ready to welcome our first child into the world?”

“No, uncomfortable. Irritable. Sore. It bothers me that I can’t fix it.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be worth it, I promise.”

Jensen nods. “I know, I know it will, I just wish it was all over for you, so that you can finally enjoy the baby again. Doesn’t seem like all that much fun right now.”

“No,” Jared agrees with a sigh. “I mean, not really. But it’s our baby, you know? And I know it’s gonna get a whole lot worse before he gets here.” He bites his lip, suddenly nervous, and looks back down at his belly. “On second thoughts, you just stay in there, okay, little dude? Kinda not looking forward to this next part.”

Jensen laughs. “‘He’, huh?”

Jared shrugs awkwardly. “Yeah, I mean, I think so? Just…feels like a boy. Call it intuition.”

Jensen pushes Jared’s t-shirt up a little, exposing Jared’s pregnant belly to the cool night air and presses a kisses right above Jared’s belly button.

“Come on, little dude. Can’t be much fun, all cooped up in there. Don’t you wanna come out and stretch your legs?”

The baby kicks again and Jared laughs.

“What?” Jensen queries.

“Nothing, he just likes the sound of your voice, I think.”

Jensen gives him a beaming smile, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

And then suddenly, a sharp pain rips through Jared, like his whole body is squeezing his insides and he lets out a pain-filled gasp.

“What?! Oh, God, what?!”

Jared manages a harsh laugh. “Think he likes the sound of your voice so much he wants to come out and hear it in person.”

“What?!” Jensen exclaims, like he’s lost the ability to form any other words.

“I think I’m in labor, Jensen.”

Jensen scrambles off the bed, and leaving Jared lying there like he’s stranded.

By the time Jared has managed to get himself upright and his feet on the floor, Jensen is back, fully dressed and his cellphone pressed to his ear.

“Yes, yeah, it just happen – started, just started. I mean…” Jensen babbles to whoever he’s talking to. “No, his waters haven’t broken yet.” He puts a hand over the receiver. “Have your waters broken?” Jared shakes his head and Jensen relays the information.

“Okay, okay, sure. Of course. Right, we’ll see you then.”

Jensen hangs up and gives Jared a slightly panicked smile. “Uh, Dr. Smith says that we should go to the hospital now. First pregnancy and all, plus…”

Jared nods. “Guy,” he says in understanding.

Jensen disappears again and returns with Jared’s old Chucks – the only things he can fit on his swollen feet – and the oversized hoodie their friend Genevieve bought for him because she thought it was funny.

“Okay?” Jensen asks, once he has Jared dressed and down the stairs.

Jared gives his husband a shaky nod, nerves starting to kick in.

“Hey, we’ll be alright. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Jared nods again, more confident this time, and Jensen gives him a deep, toe-curling kiss.

“Come on, Daddy, let’s go get our baby.”

///

Jared’s right.

It is a boy.


End file.
